


Sitting Back While Seeing Beyond The Looking Glass

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [9]
Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Comfort/Angst, Creatures & Monsters, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hold Each Other, Horror, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Monsters, Mud, Mud Cover Clothes, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Sad, Tear Soaked Clothes, Tear Soaked Hair, Tears, There's only so much you can do, holding one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Curled up together in a world of horror there's not much that Dana and Marty can do.
Relationships: Marty Mikalski & Dana Polk
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 3





	Sitting Back While Seeing Beyond The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I did a bit of a rewrite about what Dana and Marty were doing locked in that box together until they were attacked by the guards.
> 
> I mean we saw them holding one another which I thought was a really cool thing to add for some reason lol.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Dana felt tears slip down her face as she laid against Marty, who had her pulled close to his chest as she sat between his legs. She had her bloody hand wrapped around the front of his shirt, her dirty, chipped nails gripped tightly to the fabric in fear that he would suddenly be yanked away from her and into the darkness.

She can feel Marty’s cheek laid on top of her head and she knows he’s trying to hold in his owns tears but she can feel them wet the top of her head as they both sit there.

As the glass cube that they were in moving from place to place showing them the horrors that they might have faced had they not read from the journal that belonged to Patience Buckner

“It was a lose-lose situation,” Marty mumbled against her hair as he gripped her tighter as if sharing the same fear she had, but instead of him it was her who would be dragged away from him at any given second.

“I know,” Dana whispered back, ignoring the white-masked killer that passed them yet again she noticed this time that the woman had a knife. “I’m sorry I doubted you,” She whispered after another second, cuddling closer to her best friend’s chest.

She can’t help but give a bitter smile at hearing Marty laugh slightly while moving around slightly as to keep a better hold on her.

“It’s all good,” Marty whispered, not knowing why either of them were keeping their voices down, but he didn’t really care. “I’m high as a kite, I’m always high as a kite, meaning I always say some crazy shit,” He laughed as he felt Dana start to laugh as well her head still laid against his chest.

All went silent after that as they just kept holding one another; they were all that one another had left right now, so there was nothing more they could do.

“What do you think is going to happen to us?” Dana asked as she listened to Marty’s heartbeat, which was the only reliable and constant thing she had at the moment besides Marty himself.

“I have no clue,” Marty answered as he gripped tighter to Dana, his face buried in her hair.

Neither said a word as they huddled closer together, Dana’s tears soaking into Marty’s shirt while Marty’s tears soaked into Dana’s hair.

In mud-covered, blood-soaked clothes they just stayed there knowing that there was nothing else that they could do. They focused on the heat that came from one another, knowing that it was the only comfort that they were going they tried their best to focus on their heartbeats and their breathing. They tried their hardest to get as far away from the glass boxes that switched and moved from place to place as their minds would allow.

Dana let her eyes slide shut as Marty seemed to curl around her as a way to block her from the terror and the harm they had already witnessed. They both tried to rest as the monsters both human and creatures watched them as they tried to figure out how to get to them.


End file.
